


Hotaru's Lalala

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Poetry, embarrassingly old, poetic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-19
Updated: 2000-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for school about Hotaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotaru's Lalala

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of collecting up old things a lot and putting them in one place and saying, all of you be friends. Unfortunately, it means everyone gets to see poetry I wrote when I was thirteen years old. Other people wrote Sailor Moon poetry, so I did, too, because then people paid attention to you--and that is how I got into all this, charmingly self-absorbed a tale it is. Any and all poetry I post is basically my very earliest fandom writing.

Hotaru is a powerful child  
Filled with sadness, disposition mild.  
She hurts her friends,  
But she can never remember,  
Friend and foe are hurt when her eyes turn cold as December.


End file.
